detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Chantal Tilston
Chantal is a student Daybrooke International, who was unintentionally involved in the fire occured on the school's laboratory two years prior to the story. She is Delta Division's Combat Specialist and also takes up the role of Tactician whenever needed. Appearance Hair colour: Sand Eye colour: Blue-green Shirt: Old -- Short-sleeved puffed (summer)/long-sleeved (winter) white blouse, red ribbon (with yellow star brooch attached), brown vest, brown jacket (with a dark brown bear brooch pinned on the left side, winter) New -- Short-sleeved white blouse (with red accents), red ribbon (with yellow star brooch attached), cream cardigan/brown vest (summer), school's official jacket (serious mode) Skirt: Old - maroon; New - red Shoes: Knee-length light brown boots/dark brown low-cut boots (summer) ETC: Two red star pony holders, star earrings (not shown, covered by her hair) Personality Chantal is extremely bubbly, friendly, and sweet around others. She would always welcome a new student in Daybrooke whenever there is one. Most people could say that she is childish since she's an avid collector of teddy bears (which she named "Mr. Brown"), and everything related to stars. She loves interacting with people so much to the fact that sometimes she's pestering them already. One of her negative traits is being a sadist. When she's punishing a student, she has no mercy though she'll be milder when it comes to elementary students. If not physical torture (which also varies in gender), she would set up difficult challenges students must accomplish in order for them to be free. Because most people are being good to her, she becomes spoiled and she's not aware of it. Other than these, to show that she's serious with work, she wears the school's official jacket during missions. Lastly, when people are asking a confidential topic about the school, she'll pretend that she doesn't know anything about it. That way, the secrets would be perfectly concealed. History She was born from a middle class family at Chelsea, London, England. She had a happy life with her father, her mother, and her twin sister. There was nothing wrong with how her parents raised her since the environment is an enjoyable one, but at the age of 7 she developed her mean personality. It caused for her peers not to go near her and some of them would call her a freak. When her relatives gave them their pet macaw, it helped shaping little Chantal's character into a good one. Still, no classmates of her at that time would like to appoach her since they believed that it was only a prank from her. Even most people were like that to her, she maintained being positive and she took her parents' advice that someday she'll meet people who will be her friends. From the old plot One day, her macaw woke her up saying "Mail~ Mail~" and she felt irritated at first since she thought that such thing was unreal since she didn't have a penpal. Her twin sister entered the room and yelled at her about the envelope with a unique logo on the back. She became alert and snatched the envelope from her sibling's hand. When she was reading the letter, she became overjoyed and she told everything about it to her parents. Although she had to be separated to her family, she happily took the opportunity to study at Daybrooke so she could meet new people and she could finally get away from her sister. When she arrived at Daybrooke International, she happily approached Arashi and Jennifer since they were the first people she saw upon entering then she asked about the whereabouts of the place. She listened intently when they shared the information to her and she was happy that they could entrust her with such precious matter. During her first days of doing her job as a D.o.N (Detective of Night), she was pretty careless that the suspects would easily escape from her. Because of that, she got scolded by Arashi every single night and she was trying to remember every detail. Weeks passed and she got the hang of doing her work, she became more close to Arashi & Jennifer and she enjoyed staying at the school. Now, she's the one who would happily welcome every new student in Daybrooke and she's willing to give them a tour on Arashi's behalf since she's aware that the guy would be busy with other things. New plot However she was at her limit, and luckily her relatives from the United States offered her to study there. Her parents are worried since they don't enough have money to make their daughter study there, but fortunately their relatives are kind since they will be the once who will pay for it. At the age of 13, Chantal went to America all by herself. Her uncle (her father's brother) told her to study for a bit. If she didn't like it, she can go back to London anytime. She got enrolled in Daybrooke and at first she thought it was fine. She still didn't have friends until she got involved in the school laboratory's explosion where she met Arashi and Jennifer. After she was treated in the hospital since she received a head injury, she was traumatized at what happened and gravely blamed herself for it. However thanks to her two new friends, she realized that she shouldn't let the incident get into her and move on. And so in the division placement test, she was placed to Delta because her ability screams that she's meant to be there. She also opted to be the combat specialist instead of going along with the election, because she's not confident with her leadership skills. Two years had passed and it's the first day of school, she would remove her division pin from her hair and delightfully welcome the new students. She thought that the students won't be intimidated to her if does so. It's also an easy way to mingle with them as well. Relations Chadwick Tilston Chantal's father; she got her jolly personality from him and she was happy every time she listens to his jokes. He's supportive to her and he always buys teddy bears for her even though Cornelia would just give a sigh about it. He surely knows how to make her daughter happy. Chantal equally loves him and her mom that every time she would like to share something, both of them had to be there. Cornelia Tilston Chantal's mother; at first she was serious towards her own daughter. However, she learned how to be more open and smile a lot because of Chantal. Chantal would always approach her if the latter wants to learn how to cook and the former became delighted every time her daughter easily picked up her teachings. Chantal equally loves her and Chadwick that every moment she would like to share something, both of them had to be there. Chontel Tilston She is Chantal's younger twin sister who she couldn't get along at the moment. They used to play together when they were little. However when they became more aware of the world, they started to grow apart despite them living under the same roof. Chantal had no choice but to follow her ways to avoid further argument. "Big Bro" The mysterious figure behind Chantal's fondness for teddy bears. Chantal vaguely remembers what he exactly looked like. All she could remember is that he's a boy older than her by years, and the one who gave her first teddy bear in order for her to stop crying. Meteor He is Chantal's pet, a Scarlet macaw, who is with her for four years. He can be considered one of Chantal's true friends since she had a difficult time getting along with other kids even though she had changed. Everyday, Chantal loves to talk with him and she's very happy every time he learns a new trick or a new word, but now that she's in Daybrooke they could only communicate via phone or video call. Arashi Shigeru ' He's one of the two people Chantal encountered before the principal. Despite their contrasting personalities, they could get along well and their love for spicy food bonds them more. Before she was terrified at him since he was strict during her first day of work. However now, the more that she discovers some of his quirks, the more that she would make fun of them. She hasn't forget about her limits on telling his odd habits to others. 'Jennifer Pluto She's one of the two people Chantal met before the principal; Chantal affectionately calls her "Nifer". Like Chantal's relation with Arashi, even though their attitudes seem to clash they actually get along. She didn't scold Chantal during the latter's first day of work, rather she gave out advices which were helpful. Chantal would love to make her pretty as much as possible to make the latter be somewhat more feminine. Unlike Arashi, Chantal wouldn't force her to smile. Being friendly at least is enough. Arika Shigeru Chantal could handle her hyperness, that aside they easily get along. She didn't expect it since she thought that Arika would be more or less like Arashi. Like anyone else, Chantal adores her and the former wished that her sibling would be this friendly as well. Chantal happily teaches her when the latter's having a difficult time on a certain subject. Other than that, they would joyfully chitchat random topics. Jaelianna Bellebrooke To put it simply, cookie buddies. At first they give off a frenemy aura because of their clashing personalities, but baking cookies is the one that binds them together. Despite Chantal not liking the idea first, somehow she enjoys her baking time with Jay. Tanya Samson The one who Chantal affectionately calls "Miss Pretty Principal" Miss Tanya is Chantal's surrogate auntie due to the fact that Chantal's mom (in her younger days) and her resemble one another, only having difference in eye color. Unlike most students, Chantal is easygoing when it comes to talking with her, but she haven't forgot her respect and obeying her rules. She's one of the people Chantal admires at. Gallery 270649558.png|Chantal attempted to sing a Japanese song to Sasha __d_o_n___event_3_by_najwah_namine-d4e7rot.png|Chantal as a magician in a Halloween event chantal revamped copy.png|New look Facts *Her favorite subject is science. *Likes eating savory and/or spicy food. *Dislikes sweets. (Unless if it's her birhday and/or she gets payment for doing so.) *Totally fails at athletics, but she doesn't let that stop her from fighting back at the culprits. *She has no idea of Asian culture. *Some of the feminine stuff that she's successful at are cooking and tea making, however she's not fond of baking (except making biscuits). The other would be fashion and make-up. *If she's done with her work as a D.o.N. at night time, she'll leisurely take that time for stargazing. *At first, she casually calls every high school guy her "big brothers" Now that she becomes more dedicated to her job, she unknowingly forgets about it. (Or is it because of something else?) (In the new plot, this is somewhat forgotten.) Category:Original Character Category:Brandzerokyu Category:Middle School Category:Student Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Delta division